


A Touch of Magic [Harry Potter X Harry Potter]

by AsexualJughead (Adelia_Snow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelia_Snow/pseuds/AsexualJughead
Summary: Dear Mr. Jones,We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,Minerva McGonagall,Deputy Headmistress
Kudos: 1





	A Touch of Magic [Harry Potter X Harry Potter]

**Author's Note:**

> -I haven't written Harry Potter in a while, but I'm giving it a shot! I'm going to start with some information so that hopefully I can clear up confusion with things that may not necessarily be Riverdale canon.
> 
> -Jason and Cheryl will not be twins, let's be honest, the writers really screwed up with that in the show. Instead, Jason is three years older than Cheryl. Polly will be in the same year as him, and therefore is three years older than Betty. Also, the Coopers will not be related to the Blossoms, because I do intend on Jason and Polly ending up together, as in canon.
> 
> -Jughead is only one year older than Jellybean.
> 
> -Some decisions will be final on this story, and I will be pretty concrete, but I also take reader ideas, and will try and squeeze in something you want to see (please do not get mad if I don't)
> 
> -My sorting decisions are my choice, I placed characters in certain areas for a reason. some were easier to sort than others, and I did look at where other people would have placed these characters before I made a final decision. As I write this, I have already completed the first chapter and made up my mind on most of the houses. 
> 
> -I don't foresee Veronica being a major character until later on, like in the show. What I mean by this, is she didn't come into their lives until their sophomore year, therefore she may cameo, but won't really play much of a part until 4th~5th year. 
> 
> -Characters may be a bit out of character at first. Reason one: At the beginning, they are kids. They haven't really matured yet, therefore they may be more upbeat than their CW counterparts. Reason two: I'm writing the characters based on their situation. Don't think FP would be the kind of person to say You-Know-Who instead of calling him Voldemort? Think again, this is a different setting to a gang. He would have lost many friends, family, and classmates. That kind of fear sticks with you. My muggle-borns will be more easy to wow at the beginning than they might have been in Riverdale, they just came to a new world.
> 
> -Do not @ me about my blood status choices. Don't say so-so and so would be this, not this. This is my opinion on what they would have been. I didn't look at the characters themselves, I looked at their parents, and thought about what they would be. From there I did the math. FP is a pureblood? Gladys is a pureblood? BAM! Jughead and Jellybean are purebloods.
> 
> -At the moment, I do have major character death plans, but I won't say who dies. I also have one or two characters who I decided get to stay alive that died canonically, but I will not say who. 
> 
> -Endgames are not set, but some have been favored. If you ship it, tell me! I might just try and set them up. Also, do not shit on the ships I have chosen. Please. Like I said, it may not be end game. Just let them be.
> 
> -Majority of this book will be written from Jughead's POV cause he's my baby.
> 
> -I am not replacing the golden trio with these characters, in fact, they will be present, just not always! This will be set in the canon HP years, our favorites will be in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione! To add to the first sentence, our core four will not be constantly hanging with the golden trio. They will be having their own things to be doing, though at times there will be interactions.
> 
> -I know the Riverdale characters are American and Hogwarts is in England. I have already set in my mind which part of England each character is from, but (at least in my mind), they'll still sound the same. If you want them to have an accent, go right for it! Books are meant to take your imagination for a ride.
> 
> -Betty and Archie grow up next door to each other, just like on the show. 
> 
> -Despite his allegiance to a snake gang in Riverdale, FP is not going to be a death eater. I don't think it'd be in his character.
> 
> -I may add to this list as I keep going. Any of these deal-breakers? I'm sure you're familiar with the back button. This is written for fun and as an outlet for my imagination. I'm posting because I believe others will enjoy it, and I hope you do.
> 
> -Last notice; I don't know how long updates will take. This took three days to write with a full imagination and an easy base. The beginning was based on the first HP book, everything that follows will probably loosely base with some references scattered. I also work, which right now is taking up 35 hours of my week, sometime it may be less, but I also want to carefully plan this. It may takes weeks for me to update, and I apologize in advance.

A ten year old girl sat a top Jughead's trunk, which sat on a trolley, giggling what felt like endlessly as he pushed the trolley as fast as he could at what appeared to be a solid brick wall. No impact came, and the two came out unscathed on the other side. Jellybean hopped off, still laughing happily- the thrill of magic never wore off for her. Jughead grinned at her as he adjusted the beanie on his head. Their parents quickly followed suit. Jughead was about to embark on a train ride that would bring him to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hugged his mom, who placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Bye Mom," he said, then turned to his sister, who was still a year too young to attend the school. "Bye JB."

Instead of going for a hug, the siblings exchanged a fist bump. FP lifted Jughead's trunk from the trolley. "Let's go find you somewhere to sit."

Jughead nodded, and followed his dad to the train. Jughead noticed an empty compartment. "Dad, here," he said, pulling the door open. Once the trunk was secured in the overhead, Jughead hugged his dad.

"You'll do great, kid," FP promised. "Don't cause too much trouble, okay? We'll see you for Christmas."

Jughead nodded, the same nervous smile remaining on his face. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Jug," FP said. "Make us proud. Make sure to write."

"I will," and with that, FP left Jughead to himself. He bit his lip, partly in nervousness, partly to contain the excited grin breaking across his face. Would he make many friends? Would he be good at magic? What house was he going to be in? Both his parents were in Slytherin, and his grandparents, so he could only figure that he would be in Slytherin. What if he wasn't though?

Jughead reached into the satchel that hung across his body, tugging out a book. It was a muggle written one, though it had magical elements. Centaurs and witches, magical lands that stretched on and on beyond the knowledge of others. He found muggle books far more interesting than any that he could find in the wizarding world. Muggle books were all the authors imagination- wizard books were all based on truth. He curled up on a seat and opened it to the marked page, beginning to read. The warning whistle rang through the air. It was shortly after the train began to move when the door slid open, and he looked up to see a boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail, who was wearing a wide grin.

"Mind if we join you?" the boy asked. Jughead shook his head and the two entered the compartment. They both sat opposite of him. 

"I'm Betty," the girl said. "This is Archie."

"I'm Jughead," he replied.

"Any idea what house you're going to be in?" Betty asked.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," Jughead replied. "So probably that."

"Mine, too," Betty replied. "Except my sister, Polly, she's a Hufflepuff."

"I wanna be in Gryffindor, like my dad!" Archie replied. 

"What are you reading?" Betty asked.

"Uhm, it's a muggle book," Jughead replied, placing his thumb in between the pages to hold his spot as he lifted it to show them the cover. "It's pretty good," he shrugged. He lowered the book and replaced his thumb with his bookmark. He set the book next to him, choosing to instead converse with the pair. 

The hours seemed to fly by and the sun had long since set by the time they reached Hogsmeade station. An announcement told them to leave their trunks on the train and they'd be brought up separately. The corridors were crowded with students shoving to get off of the train. Jughead, Betty, and Archie pushed their way out of the compartment and into the flow of students. As they stepped off, the cool night air nipped at their skin. It was nothing compared to the nervousness nipping at Jughead's entire being.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!"

Jughead turned his head into direction of the voice, and noticed a very large man with a lamp standing beyond the flow of students. He had to be a half giant, Jughead concluded. A hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward towards the man. "Come on!" Betty chirped, tugging Archie along as well until they reached the group of their peers.

"C'mon, follow me," the man said. "Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me."

The half-giant led them down a slippery path, and despite the narrowness of the path, Betty still had a grip on both boys, as to not lose them.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec', jus' round this bend here."

Jughead gasped as the castle came into view, forgetting his nervousness as awe came over him. The path widened onto the banks of a lake that reflected the lights that shone from the castle's windows. The castle itself was huge, and sat atop a high mountain. Behind it, stars painted the night sky causing Jughead to wonder if it would always look this amazing.

"No more'n four to a boat," the half giant said. Betty finally let go of the boys so she could climb into a boat, and they followed suit. The fourth seat was taken by a boy with brown hair that he had combed back off of his face. "Everyone in? Right then- forward!"

The boat lurched forward, and Jughead couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He was almost there. The fleet of boats moved through a tunnel in the cliff atop which the castle was perched, seemingly taking them under the castle. They stopped at an underground harbor and they clambered from the boats onto rocks and pebbles. Finally they took a path that led out onto the grassy fields cast with the castle's shadow. The half giant led them up a stone staircase, and said, "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

He raised his fist and knocked thrice on the big wooden doors of Hogwarts. They immediately swung open to reveal a tall witch with black hair and emerald green robes. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the half giant said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor McGonagall said. "I will take them from here."

The doors opened wider for the first years to step inside. The entrance hall was huge, with flaming torches lighting up its stone walls. In front of them was a large marble staircase leading to the upper floors and the ceiling was too far up to see. The professor led them down the hall. Jughead could hear the noise of chatter coming from the door to the right of him. They didn't go through those doors, instead they were led to a chamber off the side of the hall. They crowded inside and the professor began to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Jughead readjusted his beanie on his head, sharing a nervous glance with his new friends. Betty suddenly screamed next to him, though she wasn't the only to scream, causing him to jump and look where she was looking. Many ghosts had floated through the wall they seemed to be arguing. He could have sworn he heard Archie whisper, "Cool."

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

No one was sure how to respond.

"New students," the other ghost said. "About to be sorted, I suppose. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall had returned. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me."

Jughead joined the line behind Betty, and Archie was in front of her. A girl with long black hair stood behind him. McGonagall led them back to the doors they had passed before and into the Great Hall. Above them floated thousands of lit candles. Students sat at four, long tables, each belonging to a different house. At the end of the hall was another table that sat the professors. It was in front of that table that they stopped, facing the rest of the students. McGonagall placed down a four legged stool and on the stool, an old brown frayed hat. A rip opened near the brim, and the hat began to sing. When it finished, the whole hall began to applaud. McGonagall stepped forward and took out a long roll of parchment.

"Abbott, Hannah," she read. The girl stepped up and the hat placed her in Hufflepuff. "Andrews, Archie." The red-headed boy stepped up, and the hat was quick in it's decision.

"Gryffindor!"

The boy broke out in a wide grin, almost sprinting to the table in excitement. Betty was sorted into Gryffindor as well and she joined Archie at the table.

Before he knew it, his name was being called.

"Jones, Forsythe."

Jughead cringed at the use of his actual name, but stepped up to sit on the stool, begrudgingly pulling off his beanie. The old hat was placed on his head. A few seconds passed, and then the hat called out,

"Ravenclaw!"

Jughead stood up and walked towards the blue clad table as the cheered politely for their newest addition. He sat down and fixed his beanie back onto his head and began to watch the others get sorted.

"Keller, Kevin."

The boy from the boat walked up to the hat, and after a few moments, the hat chose him for Ravenclaw as well.

"Potter, Harry."

The hall dropped silent, before the noise resumed in roaring whispers. Jughead's attention doubled as he watched a scrawny boy with black hair sit down. The Harry Potter?

The boy sat for a few moments longer the Jughead had, and then the hat called out,

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded in the loudest cheers. A pair of redheads were shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" He watched the boy take a seat next to Betty, who waved at Jughead upon catching his gaze.

"Thomas, Dean," was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Topaz, Antoinette."

A girl sporting pink hair walked up to the stool, and was sorted into Ravenclaw. She took a seat across from Jughead.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood up, and spoke, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Nitwick! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Antoinette snorted quietly, which made Jughead smile. The plates in front of them filled with food; chicken, roast beef, pork chops, steaks, vegetables, sausage and bacon. The girl went wide-eyed.

"Whoa!" she breathed as Jughead reached for the chicken.

"Muggle-born?" he asked, and she only nodded. "I'm Jughead."

"Toni," she replied. "How does this not amaze you?"

"I grew up with magic," Jughead shrugged. "I'm just used to it."

Once the students had finished dinner, the plates emptied and the entrees were replaced with desserts, ranging from ice cream and pies to Jell-O and chocolate eclairs. Jughead reached for a plate full of chocolate coated strawberries and took a few.

"Where are you from?" Jughead asked.

"Bristol," Toni answered. "What about you?"

"Ilkley," Jughead replied. "In a wizard community. We've even got a quidditch team."

"What's quidditch?" Toni asked.

"Wizard sport," Jughead answered. "It's really popular. Each house has its own team. There's even a world cup, I went last year- it's super cool."

"If you grew up with magic, does that mean you know some already?" Toni asked. Jughead shook his head.

"Not really," he answered, biting into one of the strawberries. "Underage wizards can't practice magic except for at school."

"Oh," was all Toni replied with. "Is that rice pudding?"

Jughead smiled.

Just like before, the desserts disappeared once the students had their fill. Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

"Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he said. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few students laughed at this. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden ribbon flew from it. "Everyone, pick your favorite tune, and off we go."

A Ravenclaw prefect led the first years through the corridors of the school. He wasn't quite paying attention to her words as he looked at all the portraits lining the wall.

"They're moving!" Toni exclaimed.

"Huh?" Jughead asked.

"The paintings," she said.

"Yeah," Jughead replied. "Do they not for muggles?" Toni shook her head, watching as figures moved from painting to painting. "Odd."

Soon they reached a door with a bronze eagle shaped knocker on the fifth floor. Jughead finally tuned back into what the prefect was saying.

"In order to enter the common room, you must answer a riddle," the prefect explained. "If you can't solve it, you will have to wait for someone who can. It makes a good learning experience."

"Imagine you are in a dark room, how do you get out?" the knocker asked.

"Does anyone want to try?" the prefect asked.

"I've heard this one!" a dark haired girl said excitedly. "Stop imagining!"

The door opened, and the prefect congratulated her, then led the group into the common room.  
It was a wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze curtains. It had a dark blue carpet covered in stars, which was reflected onto the ceiling. The room had tables, chairs, and bookcases, and between two doors stood a tall statue of a woman made of white marble.

"This is Rowena Ravenclaw," the prefect said, gesturing to the statue. "This door leads to the girls' dorms," she pointed to the left door. "And this one to the boys'." She pointed to the right door. "Your dorm will be marked by your year, so for you all, first year. I recommend that you do not stay up late, as classes will begin in the morning. Madam Hooch will give you your schedules in the morning."

Soon the group of first year boys were headed up into the dorms where their trunks waited for them. Five four-poster beds stood hung with sky blue curtains and matching bedding. Next to the bed sat a nightstand. The idea of sleep caused the day's exhaustion to hit Jughead, and he changed into his pajamas before throwing himself onto the mattress and yawning a, "Goodnight," to the others, who seemed keen on going to sleep as well, before he shut his curtains and fell asleep. He could write to his family tomorrow.


End file.
